


Накануне перед окончанием эпохи

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy





	Накануне перед окончанием эпохи

Солнце слепит глаза. Сильные потоки воздуха хлыстом бьют по лицу, перехватывая дыхание.  
Армин замечает под собой титана, выпускает захват в шею и выбрасывает руки вперед, чтобы волчком полететь вниз. Лезвие гладко чиркает шею, толчок ногой – и он снова в воздухе, кровь титана остается только на сапогах.  
Ветер хлопает воротом куртки. Внезапно его тянет вниз – безголовый титан, бездумно махает руками и дергает вниз его трос. Второй захват выпускается в руку, зажавшую трос. Клинок со свистом отрубает кисть.   
Ладонь от продолжительного напряжения давно онемела и вспотела, поэтому рукоятка немного соскальзывает, и разрез получается неровный. Куртку и часть лица орошает кипяток, и из-за испаряющейся крови плохо видно, куда Армин приземляется.  
Титаны не поднимаются на холм – столпились в этой и соседних долинах. Эрвин поделил отряд на группы, и зачистка до этого момента идет по плану. Вдалеке мелькают росчерки тросов, слышны грязные выкрики Жана. Он всегда рядом с Микасой становится немного безрассудным, хотя от этого не менее опасным.   
Ноги гудят, горло сбивается кашлем от долгой гонки, но когда он слышит знакомый рев, сердце наполняется теплой уверенностью – осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Микаса! Жан!  
Через минуту слышится натяжной свист металлических тросов, и оба приземляются рядом.  
– Где носило этого говнюка? – Жан садится на ствол вывороченной сосны. – Блять! – вскакивает и вытирает липкую смолу со штанов.  
– Нам повезло, что он успел восстановиться и догнать нас, – улыбается Армин. Микаса кивает, натягивая повыше шарф.  
Титаны, повинуясь воле Эрена, прыгают друг на друга, выламывают конечности и вгрызаются во внутренности.  
Вскоре по всей долине разрастаются столбы концентрированного пара.  
Тишина.   
Земля под ногами больше не содрогается. Армин слушает шипение, которое не разрывает звук тяжелой поступи.   
Ветер с запада быстро уносит дым.  
На поляне остаются только они трое и Эрен в форме титана.  
Армин зовет его, но Эрен продолжает стоять и смотреть на заходящее солнце.  
– Нашел, когда сантиментами страдать, – Жан выпускает поршни и оказывается на плече Эрена, чтобы яснее донести мысль о тупых романтиках.  
– Эй, урод, стой!  
Эрен в несколько шагов скрывается за холмом вместе с Жаном. Армин кивает Микасе, и они следуют за ними.   
Пока они поднимаются на холм, Эрен-титан снова взвывает. Его вопль становится тише и переходит в человеческий.  
– Оно огромное! Оно охуенно огромное! – Эрен уже стоит по пояс в воде, а Жан сидит на коленях, лезвия валяются на сыром песке по бокам от него.  
Оно, правда, невероятных размеров. Тянется до самого горизонта, и границ ему не видно.  
Шаг за шагом он оказывается рядом с Эреном. Кожа сапог и ремней неприятно скрепит под водой. В ножнах, наверное, уже набралось достаточно соленой воды.  
– Море сжигает титанов.  
Эрен умывает лицо и смотрит на Армина.  
– Только что. Море разъело тело титана за секунды.  
– Это отлично!  
Новость действительно хорошая, но по сравнению с зрелищем тонущего в море огненного шара – совсем ничтожная.  
Армин отстегивает пояс с приводом, делает шаг и ныряет в воду. Темная, прохладная поверхность мягкими всплесками встречает его. В нос быстро попадает вода, поэтому он практически сразу выныривает и, кашляя, сглатывает воду.  
– Черт, она действительно соленая! – смеется он.  
– Ты простудишься, Армин! – Эрен даже не пытается ворчать, у него слишком счастливое лицо, как для человека, который еще не довел до конца свою клятву уничтожить всех до единого титанов.  
Армин смеется.  
Тем временем на холме уже появляются остальные члены разведотряда.


End file.
